Someone Special
by Yudesei
Summary: "I said I like you. So? You've got thousands of fangirls who are in love with you. I'm nothing special, right?" / A KyouKaru one-shot / Rated T just in case / Genres: Romance and a bit humor


"Pay up, kid"

Hikaru turned around to see 3 teens grinning at a little boy.

"B-but…" the kid said.

"Hey, quit whining. Give me your bey" one of the guys said.

He was obviously the leader of the group. Hikaru clenched her fists.

'_Don't those guys have some dignity? It's a kid, for God's sake!_' she thought.

She calmed down as she saw a familiar figure walk towards the teens.

'_It's Kyouya…Great. He'll blow those idiots away like the trash they are_' Hikaru thought and smiled slightly for herself.

One of the other guys tapped the leader's shoulder.

"Hey, look. It's Kyouya Tategami o_o" he said when he saw Kyouya.

The other guy looked too.

"The legendary blader? o_O" he asked.

The leader had to look too. All 3 looked a bit scared as Kyouya walked closer to them. The little boy looked up at Kyouya. His eyes were saying "Help me". Duh. If Kyouya would growl to those bullies, they'd run off like chickens. Kyouya stopped and glanced at the little boy. Then he glanced at the bullies and then at the little boy again. Kyouya snorted before he kept walking. Hikaru's jaw slightly dropped.

'_Wh…How could he just…?_' she thought.

She glared at Kyouya before her gaze turned to the bullies.

'_Fine. If he won't do anything, I will_' she thought.

She walked over to the bullies.

"Hey, you 3. Pick on someone in your own size" she said.

Kyouya stopped walking and glanced back. He noticed Hikaru talking to the bullies. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms, watching.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do if we don't, girly?" the leader asked and winked at her.

Hikaru growled lightly, grabbed his collar and lifted him up. Then she threw him 10 meters away from her.

"Don't call me 'Girly'" she said. "Leave"

The leader quickly got up before he and the other 2 ran away. This had just changed from a normal walk in the park to fighting bullies. Hikaru turned to the little boy. She bent down and tapped his head.

"You ok?" she asked.

The little boy nodded slightly and smiled before he left. Hikaru stood up and looked after the boy until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she turned around and saw Kyouya standing against a tree. She walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"What was that good for?" she asked.

"What was what good for?" Kyouya asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why didn't you help the kid?"

"He needs to take care of himself"

"He's only a kid, Kyouya. And he really needed your help. You saw how scared the bullies were when you were there. You could've at least done _something_" Hikaru said.

Kyouya didn't say anything. Hikaru sighed.

"I don't get you, Kyouya. I can't believe I thought you were a nice guy" she said.

Kyouya chuckled.

"Nice guy? Have you met me before?" he asked.

Hikaru rolled her eyes. She looked away from Kyouya.

"Yes, but I wish I hadn't because then I wouldn't like you and then I wouldn't be so mad at you right now" she said.

Kyouya looked at Hikaru with a surprised look on his face.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

Hikaru blinked a few times.

'_I just…admitted that I like him, didn't I? _' she thought.

"Eh…" she said.

'_What should I say? Should I pretend that I said something else? Or should I just confess?_ ' she thought.

After a few seconds of thinking, Hikaru looked at Kyouya. Her expression was very serious.

"I said I like you. So? You've got thousands of fangirls who are in love with you. I'm nothing special, right?" she asked.

Kyouya just stared at her. He wasn't expecting to get that question. Especially not from Hikaru.

"I thought so…" Hikaru said when a minute had passed and Kyouya hadn't said anything.

Then she walked away. Kyouya kept staring at her until she was out of sight.

- Later that day -

There was a beyblade tournament at the stadium, hosted by WBBA. The winner of the tournament would get a trophy, given by none other than the number 1 blader in Japan – Gingka Hagane, who also had saved the world…with much help of course. He didn't do it alone xD

All the strongest bladers (except Ryuuga) had signed up for the tournament. Kyouya. Tsubasa. Masamune. Yuu. And even Ryuuto had signed up.

Hikaru was looking out through the big window to the stadium where all the contestants were either chatting or practicing for the battles. But Hikaru had her eyes only on one blader.

'_Kyouya…How could he be so cruel? And to a kid…_' she thought.

She was too busy thinking about Kyouya that she didn't even notice that Ryo and Gingka were talking right next to her.

"But daaad! Why can't I enter the tournament? D:" Gingka whined.

"Because you're the champion. The champion isn't allowed to enter the tournament" Ryuusei (A.k.a. Ryo) answered.

"But all I get to do is to give the trophy to the winner! It's so unfair TT^TT"

He turned to Hikaru.

"Right Hikaru? Y^Y" he asked.

Hikaru didn't answer. Her mind was too focused on Kyouya.

"Hikaru? o_O" Gingka asked.

Still nothing.

Gingka tapped her on the shoulder. Hikaru twitched and turned to him.

"O-oh. Sorry. I wasn't listening" she said.

"_Alright, boys and girls – Ladies and gentlemen, time to start the tournament"_ blader DJ said.

"Nooooo! It's starting!" Gingka whined.

He pressed his face against the window.

"I wanna battle too! Please, let me battle! OAO" he said.

Hikaru rolled her eyes and sighed.

"First battle, Busujima vs Akira!" blader DJ said.

The audience cheered as Busujima and Akira entered. Hikaru glanced down at Gingka who was now laying on the floor, curled up into a ball.

"Are you okay, Gingka? -_-" she asked.

"Yeah… TT^TT" Gingka said.

"_Whoa whoa whoa! What's going on?!_" Blader DJ said, which caught their attention.

Gingka quickly got up and looked to see what was going on.

"Aaah!" Akira shouted.

Busujima burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha! Is that all you got? Say bye-bye to your bey!" he laughed.

Scorpio dashed to Akira's beyblade, almost crashing it.

"That's against the rules!" Hikaru said.

"I gotta do something!" Gingka said.

He quickly grabbed Pegasus and put it on his launcher. But-

_BOOM_.

Smoke appeared and no one could see the beyblades.

"Eh…? o_O" Gingka said.

"What was that?!" Busujima asked.

The smoke started to fade away. Once the smoke was cleared, they could see 3 beys. Scorpio, Heat Pisces – Akira's bey and-

"Leone…?" Hikaru said.

"Isn't that Kyouya's Leone? O_O" Gingka asked in surprise.

"I think so… o_o" Ryuusei answered, as surprised as Gingka was.

Leone attacked Scorpio. That's all it took to smash Scorpio out from the stadium and land right behind Busujima. Busujima blinked a few times. Everything had happened so fast that it took some time to realize that Scorpio had been easily defeated by Leone. Leone returned to Kyouya's hand.

"Hmph" Kyouya snorted.

Even the Blader DJ was confused about this. He blinked a few times.

"_And…the battle is over… o_o Yeah! It's over! No one wins the first battle!" _he said.

Akira sighed in relief as he picked his bey up. Heat Pisces got some damage, but it can be repaired easily. Besides, it could've been much worse. If Kyouya hadn't stopped the battle, Akira's bey would've probably been destroyed by now.

Hikaru looked at Kyouya who had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

'_He saved Akira's bey…_' Hikaru thought.

She smiled slightly.

'_Kyouya…_' she thought.

The tournament continued. One by one were defeated until there were only 2 bladers standing in the finals.

"_Striker is using powerful moves, but are the moves strong enough to break through Leone's defense?!_" Blader DJ asked dramatically.

"Go for it, Striker!" Masamune shouted.  
"Leone!" Kyouya shouted.

The beys collide and an explosion came. It was so powerful that Masamune flew away a few meters, while Kyouya was able to stand still.

"_The long final is over!"_ (_**Me**_: It was kinda long. I'm just too lazy to write everything xD) Blader DJ said. "_And the winner iiiiiiis….KYOUYA_!" he shouted.

The audience cheered. Especially Kyouya's fangirls who were screaming higher than anyone else. Gingka jumped up and down up happiness.

"Alright! Kyouya did it! ;D" he said. "I gotta go and congratulate him!"

Then Gingka rushed out through the door.

"Don't forget the trophy!" Ryuusei shouted after his son.

A few minutes later, it was the ceremony. Gingka walked up to Kyouya with the trophy and gave it to him.

"Congrats, Kyouya! You won ;D" Gingka said.

Kyouya smiled slightly.

"Heh. What did ya expect?" he asked.

Then Gingka offered a handshake. Kyouya looked at Gingka's hand and hesitated before he decided to shake his hand this time. Gingka was overjoyed that Kyouya shook his hand since it was so unlike Kyouya.

"Kyouya! :D" he said as he hugged Kyouya.

"What the…?!" Kyouya said.

Then Benkei, Yuu, Masamune and Kakeru joined in.

"Way to go, big bro!" Kakeru cheered.

"H-hey! Lemme go! Ò_ó" Kyouya said as he tried to get away.

But it was 5 against one here. Not to mention that one of the 5 was Benkei. It was impossible to break through Benkei's hugs.

"Stop it! Don't make me use Leone against you! Ò_ó" Kyouya said warningly.

Then they let him go x)

"_The winner – Kyouya Tategami, everyone!_" Blader DJ said.

The fangirls screamed.

"WE LOVE YOU KYOUYA!" some fangirls screamed.

Kyouya glanced at the bunch of fangirls who were in the audience. They were waving like there was no tomorrow, screaming how much they love Kyouya and even held up signs where it said something like "I love Kyouya" or "Kyouya" and many hearts.

"Marry me Kyouya-kun!"

"Kyaaa! Kyouya!"

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya started to get very annoyed.

'_Stupid fangirls. Don't they have any lives?_' he thought.

Then he remembered what Hikaru said to him earlier that day.

_I said I like you. So? You've got thousands of fangirls who are in love with you. I'm nothing special, right?_

Kyouya closed his eyes and his memory went back about 2 years when they were competing in Battle Bladers. How L-Drago beat Aquario and attacked Hikaru, which put her in coma. Kyouya clenched his fists and growled. Then he opened his eyes and looked at Hikaru who was talking to Ryuusei and some of the bladers who had been defeated in the tournament.

'_It's that bastard's fault she doesn't battle anymore…_' he thought.

Kyouya bit his lip in annoyance.

'_Why do I keep thinking about that? It has nothing to do with me_' he thought.

Kyouya stared at her for a while before he started to walk towards her. He could still hear his fangirls scream his name. He passed some of his rivals on the way. Even Gingka. When Kyouya passed Gingka, he gave him the trophy.

"Hold this" Kyouya said.

"Eh…Okay… o_o" Gingka said.

They looked after Kyouya to see what he was gonna do. Once Kyouya was standing next to Hikaru, he stopped. He wrapped his arms around her, turned her to she was facing him and pulled her closer to him until their lips met.

Hikaru was so shocked that she dropped the small computer she was holding. (_**Me:**_ Don't worry. It didn't even get a scratch xP)

Kyouya's fangirls screamed, but not in happiness this time. It was either an angry or a devastated scream. Some of the fangirls fainted. Some of them burst out crying. And some of them were really pissed.

Hikaru blinked, thinking if it was really happening or if it was just a dream. When she realized it was reality, she slowly wrapped her arms around Kyouya's neck, deeping the kiss. The teenage guys (Except Gingka and Masamune) started to whistle. While Gingka, Masamune and the younger guys, looked disgusted.

"_Who-o-oa! Looks like the trophy wasn't the only prize Kyouya got today ;)_" Blader DJ said.

Then Kyouya and Hikaru broke the kiss, but still had their arms around each other.

"You're special" Kyouya suddenly said.

"Huh?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya looked away, a bit embarrassed.

"You're special to me. I dunno why. You just are. 'Kay?" he said.

Hikaru kept looking at him. She didn't know what to say. She didn't expect to hear it from Kyouya.

"I can't stop thinking 'bout that thing in Battle Bladers…And that bastard…He hurt you so much that ya refuse to battle. And it pisses me off!" Kyouya said.

Hikaru couldn't help but smile at this.

"The first time I saw you I…dunno what happened to me. I felt weird battling with you. I saw you as my rival, but…Damn" Kyouya said.

Blader DJ snuck up behind Kyouya's back and held the microphone towards him so everyone could hear what Kyouya said thanks to the speakers.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before" Kyouya said.

Then he looked backwards.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked Blader DJ.

Blader DJ jumped.

"N-nothing! ^_^' " he said nervously.

Kyouya let go of Hikaru with one of his arms and grabbed the microphone.

"Give me that" he said.

Blader DJ was too stunned to do anything.

"The person who tries to hurt or flirt with my girl, will have to face me. You got that?" Kyouya said in the microphone.

Then he gave the microphone back to Blader DJ. Hikaru kept smiling.

"Did you just call me '_My girl _'?" she asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"Does that mean we're a couple?"

Kyouya leaned in and kissed her again, which made the Kyouya fangirls who hadn't fainted, scream. Then he pulled away.

"Now it does" he said.

Hikaru rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"Let's go" Kyouya said and took her hand before starting to lead her out from the stadium.

When he passed Gingka again, he took his trophy back.

"Where are we going?" Hikaru asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone and no one can interrupt us"

Hikaru blushed while Kyouya just chuckled.

"Relax. It's a date. I don't want anyone to come and bug us" he said.

"O-oh…I see…" Hikaru said, a bit embarrassed that she had misunderstood what Kyouya said.

"**Until tonight**" Kyouya said with his dark voice, which made Hikaru blush more.

"K-Kyouya!"

* * *

**Me: Finished ;D**

**Yuu: What did Yo-Yo mean by "Until tonight"? o.O**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: Eh…Nothing… ^_^'' So, yeah, anyway. It's finished. See ya x)**


End file.
